New armor and a new enemy
by Prince Rowen of Strata
Summary: Th Ronins are having a hard time adjusting. Rowen seems to become more aggrivated at the smallest things. So one day he looses it. He tells the others to make a bet with him. The bet: who can date the longest and not use their powers at all for three week
1. Rowen's outburst

New Armor and A New Enemy

By: Prince Rowen of Strata

Disclaimer: I don't know the Ronins Japanese names and I prefer to use the English versions anyway. I don't own Ronin Warriors although I wish I did. If the owner is reader this I ask one question, Can I please have the Ronin Warriors? I promise not to scare them to much. ( Rowen snickers in the background) Thank you for reading this though. I'm not sure if it will get hentai yet so bare with me. Rated R for possible lemons. Enough of my babbling huh? You wanna read my story. Ja ne!

******************************************************

Part 1 of Screams of beginning trouble.

Rowen couldn't take it any longer. This had gone on for to long. As he got up he casually strolled to one of the doors in the vast mansion they know lived in. Mia had gotten a huge promotion and now they lived in luxury. As Rowen rapped on the door he thought about what he was going to say.

" Yes?"

" Sage we need to talk."

" Okay just let me put my comb away." As the door opened Rowen noticed that Sage didn't look right.

" What is it little bookworm?" Rowen squirmed. He hated to be called bookworm and Sage knew it. Rowen pulled in a deep breath and decided that the whole house needed to know what he was going to say.

" SAGE QUIT TAKING SO GOD DAMN LONG IN THE GOD DAMN BATHROOM! YOU'RE HAIR IS FINE. I WANT TO TAKE A GOD DAMN PISS. I HAVE BEEN WAITING ALL FUCKING MORNING TO AND YOU ARE STILL IN THE BATHROOM. I WOULD HAVE USED THE OTHER BATHROOMS BUT THERE BEING USED AND THE OTHERS DESERVE THE LONG BATH. YOU DON'T NOW GET OUT BEFORE I USE MY GOD DAMN ARMOR ON YOU. YOU KNOW MINE IS STRONGER THEN YOURS. ALSO QUIT CALLING ME LITTLE BOOKWORM!" Rowen screamed at the still shocked ronin. As Rowen walked off he heard Ryo yell out that his bathroom was free and Rowen was welcomed to use it anytime he wanted. Sage however wasn't over the fact that Rowen could swear or scream that loud. 

******************************************************************

Okay here's the deal. You vote for your favorite characters out of Sailormoon and Ronin Warriors to be together. Then you send them to me through the nifty device called a review. You get the satisfaction of possibly seeing your favorite Ronin/Sailormoon match and I get the satisfaction of getting reviews. I can do to more chapters without the reviews but nothing more. Ja!


	2. The next outburst

The out burst

Disclaimer: If you don't know then you must not pay attention very well. So what do you say? Don't make me say it.

******************************************************************

Amara and Serena just stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time. That is when Serena struck. She pulled her arm back and let go. Amara got pelted with five water balloons at the same time. She shrieked and hid behind her tree trying to calm down her laughing enough to strike back. That is when she felt the magical energy. She froze and started to look around. She walked out from behind the tree and started to quickly glance around. When she was about to out it off as her powers playing tricks on her. Until she saw the portal. 

" Serena look out! There is a portal behind you! Hime iie! Iie bring her back!" The scouts reached the portal and started to pull Serena out. That only succeeded in getting there selves pulled in as well. 

In the Ronin Dimension……………………………….......

Ryo was just about to end the training session he and the others were in when he felt the magical energy. He stopped sparring with Anubis and started to look around trying to find the source. Everyone else stopped as well when White Blaze started to growl. Just then a black portal appeared right behind Ryo. Rowen quickly pulled him out of the way. The others were preparing them selves for an attack when the portal exploded. As the light cleared the ronins realized that there were nine females floating gracefully to the floor. White Blaze instantly started to smell them and growled when he reached Amara. 

" What is it boy? What do you sense?" Ryo asked powering down to his sub-armor. Just then the one that White Blaze was growling at groaned in pain. 

When Amara opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a boy in some sort of armor. The second was the White Siberian tiger that was growling at her. 'That's nice. There is a White Siberian tiger growling at me. Then there is the nice boy in armor. Hey I'm in my princess dress. Wait a minute!' Ryo jumped back when the girl bolted from the ground. She instantly started to look for something. When she noticed the blonde with the strange hairstyle she ran over.

" Koneko! Koneko! Wake up! Come on Koneko!" Just then they heard the silliest thing.

" Mom I just want one more donut! Please? One more donut and I'll wake up. I promise."

" Koneko! It's Uranus. Come on wake up! Before I have to get mars." This got the girl to shoot awake. She started to look around wildly and then giggle.

" Come on everyone up!" She said. When that didn't work she got an idea. She looked over at the boys and Amara.

" You might want to cover your ears and get ready for possible attack. My friends are a little protective." When they nodded she turned back to the sleeping girls and pulled in a huge gulp of air.

"HELP ME!" she shrieked. All of a sudden all the girls were up and looking for the attacker. When they noticed Serena laughing they scowled.

" Hime you really shouldn't scare people to wake them up!" The one with short raven hair scolded and then giggled when she got tickled. The boys decided to make their presence known. Ryo stepped forward and cleared his throat. All nine heads swirled to greet him and eight really defensive stances. Serena stepped in front of them to stop them when a girl's voice interrupted.

" Pluto! I missed you! Were have you been?" Pluto spun around to greet her child hood friend. 

" Kuyura! Where have you been? It has been two hundred years since we last saw each other!" This got everyone to gasp in surprise. Trista and Kuyura kept talking as if the other wasn't there. When both sides realized that they were being ignored Rowen shocked everyone again.

"WOULD YOU QUIT IGNORING US? WE HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON. HOW DO YOU KNOW HER AND WHO ARE THESE GIRLS? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? I WON'T STOP SCREAMING UNTIL I GET SOME GOD DAMN ANSWERS!" This shocked everyone into silence. Including the warlords. They had never heard Rowen yell or swear. No one knew what to do, so they stayed silent.

******************************************************************

Sorry it took so long to update. Listen I'm not sure if I am going to continue anymore of my stories. I am not getting very good reviews and if I don't get anymore I'm afraid I will delete all of my stories and not post them anymore. That is the way it is now. So I need to hit 8-10 reviews on this story and boost all my others by 2-5 reviews. Okay? Ja ne!

Prince-heero

Prince Rowen of Strata

White_prince_inuyasha


	3. The girls

New Armor and a New Enemy

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Ryo was still silent as Michelle sat a cup of tea in front of him. Rowen was still angry at letting his temper get the best of him again. Looking up at the others who were staring at him he looked back down.

"Sorry." he mumbled and ran upstairs. Ryo jumped up and chased after him. The others then looked at Kuyura and Trista who were busy chatting again. Ryo cleared his throat and looked at Kuyura.

"Do explain how you know each other." then looking at the other Ronins, "and then you are going to apologize for giving Rowen accusing glares. With all he has been through lately he didn't need that." They all looked up to Ryo apologetically. Sitting down Ryo waited patiently for the two girls to explain.

"Well it actually started a thousand years ago. In the time usually called the Silver Millenium. We had just been brought to the Chronus Palace because we both possessed powers associated with Sailor Pluto. Due to this we were both tested and it was found that we both had the potential needed to be guardians. So Chronus decided to train us both. But where Trista was trained to watch over the girls my main objective was to watch over you boys. When Talpa kidnapped me and turned me two hundred years ago we lost touch. Apparently we both assumed that the other was dead. So seeing each other has been a surprise. That is why we were talking instead of listening we are sorry." the others nodded at the feeling of seeing a new friend after a long time of not seeing them. Ryo nodded and them herded all the boys upstairs. After about five minutes they all came back down with Rowen following. As soon as Rowen saw Amara though he froze and then looked at Kuyura,

"Who is she?"

"I don't know. Trista would your friends please introduce themselves?"

"Sure I don't think that they would mind. Please introduce yourself."

"Amara "

"Michelle"

"Hotaru"

"Serena"

"Amy"

"Rei"

"Lita"

"Mina"

"Would your friends please introduce themselves. Oh and by the way my name is Trista."

" Ryo"

"Rowen"

"Sai"

"Sage"

"Kento"

"Dais"

"Sehkmet"

"Anubis"

"Cale and this is White Blaze. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said still looking at Mina. Kuyura seeing what was happening decided to play match maker. Smirking lightly she turned to the others and asked the one question she knew would get their attention.

" Would you like to train?" All of a sudden all pairs of eyes were looking at her and all heads present nodded furiously. As they walked to the training room a figure in the shadows smiled and mentally cackled evilly.

~Soon my beautiful bride. Soon you will wear the strongest armor of all. The one that shall destroy Inferno.~

An: Hey there sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review.


	4. The legend of the strongest armor

Legend of the Strongest Armor

Disclaimer: Hey does anyone know another torture method? I'm trying to get the papers and I ran out of torture methods. That means I don't own them.

************************************************************************************************************************************

As everyone was training Kuyura started to plan on how she was going to tell everyone about the legend. Just then Ryo walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. Jumping slightly she smiled at him and then told him to get the others. As everyone gathered she sighed in relief.

"Listen Ryo you know that every time I come to talk to you I bring bad news."

"Yeah we know"

"Well yesterday as I was in the library I noticed a legend that has not yet been told to anyone. There is another armor. An armor that is strong enough to destroy Inferno." This got gasps from everyone in the room because Ryo had been training with the Inferno armor. The scouts knew that the much power could be potentially dangerous in the wrong hands. 

"The legend has it that only the true wearer of the armor can go near it. Though the armor's wearer can be persuaded to work be evil. If the wearer is convinced to join the side of evil the armor will be strong enough to wipe out every plane of existence in one sweep. The armor is strong enough to fight against all of us at the same time and can not be destroyed. Legend also has it that two thousand years ago an evil was after the wearer. The evil had been following the wearer's tracks. He had yet to come in contact with the wearer. When he did though he found the wearer irresistible. Because of this he tried to force them to marry him. When they refused he swore that no matter where or who they are he will marry them some day. To this day he hasn't though."

"And your telling us why?"

"Because I recently found out that the evil is back and going after the wearer of the armor."

"So do you have any clue as to who wears the armor?" Sai asked.

"No but I do know that it has to be a girl. That and once the girl gets the armor she also gets body guards."

"Great. Do you know where the armor is?"

"Yes I brought it with me. There is a force field around myself so I don't get electrocuted but the rest of you might want to step back." The others did as they were asked and stepped backwards so that Kuyura could bring the armor into the room. As soon as the armor appeared though Amara seemed to go into a trance and she started to walk forward. The reached out to stop her but Rowen stopped them.

"Don't let us see what happens." As soon as Amara got close to the armor she reached her hand out and touched the armor with no problem. Silently and without a word the armor flew on to her body and she snapped out of the trance she was in. Looking down she noticed that the armor was on her. The armor looked like Rowen's but had the Uranian symbol on it. Her weapon was a double bladed and was gold. The armor though wasn't bulky at all though like the other boys'. Hers was a petite version and was slightly form fitting. The color though was navy blue and had small gold streaks through it. The streaks were on the head and shoes of the armor. Looking up she smiled slightly.

"Hey this is way cool. Totally awesome and look another sword. I wonder what my attacks are?" Amara never got to finish her thoughts though. A blast of energy raced through the room. Knocking everyone but Amara off their feet, the blast did heavy damage to the room. When the dust cleared everyone noticed the figure entering the room. He was walking right towards Amara and had a devilish grin on his face. Somehow Amara had the feeling that she knew this guy and could easily beat him in a fight. The man smiled as Amara prepared to attack. Looking at the man Amara tensed. Tensing was something that she always did to confuse her enemies. She would tense take a step forward and then relax. Relaxing always confused her enemy enough so she could attack without worry of being countered. The man just stood there and waited. When she relaxed he attacked. Knocking her flat on the floor he sat on top of her and smiled.

"I win." he sneered. Pulling her to her feet he pulled her into an embrace. The others just sat there stunned at the man's blatant actions. Amara to say the least was not at all happy. Struggling to get free she managed to kick him in the groin. The man fell to the floor in pain. Rowen thought that she would pull back after that. But Amara had fooled them all. Started to kick the shit out of him.

"That's for hurting koneko. That's for knocking me to the ground. That's for sitting on me. And this is for pulling me into that god damn embrace." She said with a blow that knocked him unconscious. Pulling back from the man she walked over to Serena and helped her up.

"Thank you. Amara was that really necessary?"

"Yes." she replied and walked out of the room.

~Oh yes soon. My love it will not be long when I have you in my arms.~ he thought and vanished to watch Amara in her room. The others however just stayed there. They were stunned that Amara would actually hit someone that was already down for some petty issues. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for waiting for the update. I'm working on the other stories as well.


	5. Finding Love and Learning about the enam...

Finding Love

An: Hey sorry it took me so long to post this chapter.

******************************************************************

Amara and Rowen were training with the new armor when they heard Cye yell that lunch was ready. De-transforming they ran out eager to see what Cye, Lita, Michelle, and Cale cooked up. Coming in the kitchen they just stood there with everyone else.

"Where's the table?" Amara asked.

"Oops. We cooked a little much. But the table is there." Michelle said laughing at everyone's faces. Agreeing that they cooked a little too much everyone grabbed a plate and helped them selves. Rowen noticed that Amara seemed to hang near the salads that were made more than everything else. Smiling at her he walked into the living room. Sitting down next to Ryo he laughed because he was trying to follow Kento and Serena's hands to their mouths. Amara came in and sat down on the windowsill to eat. Rowen's gaze was instantly diverted to Amara and Ryo watched him for a minute. Catching on to what was happening he smiled. After everyone finished eating, Cye realized that 91% of the food had vanished. Ryo pulled Rowen aside to talk to him. 

"You like her don't you?"

"Yeah. She's pretty. I just don't want to tell her because sooner or later they will have to go home, right?"

"Yeah I guess. You should still tell her. I don't think that she will hold it against you. So go tell her!"

"I will when I know that she is ready."

~She will never be ready for you Ronin. She is mine. She will always be mine. ~ 

"Serena!"

"Yes Amy?"

"Come on we have to study. You don't want you to fail again."

"Amy I don't even know if we will be home to take the test."

"Good point but we are still studying."

"Fine!" Amy giggled as she drug Serena off. Rowen cautiously approached Amara and smiled at her relaxed look.

"Wan to finish training?"

"Sure. O n one condition though."

"What?"

"You have to teach me to use a bow and arrow."

"That's easy. Sure." Walking off Ryo smiled at the way Rowen looked at Amara. 

Trista and Kayura were attempting to look up some information on the evil when they noticed a familiar energy. Spinning around they both hugged the owner of the aura.

"Chronus we missed you!" they both shouted at the same time. Chronus giggled at them. Hugging them back he asked them the question they were looking for the answer to.

"Who are you trying to look up?"

"We don't know. What we do know is that the guy has a link to the armor that Amara wears. He wants Amara to marry him. In ancient times he had fallen in love with Amara and vowed to make her his bride. Despite what she wanted. That is about it."

"I know who you are talking about. But you won't find anything about him in records. He was never filed. That is only due to the fact that the only two people beside myself, that knew about his existence vanished. We never found them and now we need their information." 

"So what do you know about him?" Trista asked. 

"His name is Mendo Akurei, meaning tricky demon. He is only called this because no matter what you do to capture him he evades capture. He is only after the power that the armor holds and knows no mercy. Other than himself and a few minions he works alone. So you really don't have to worry about youma during a battle."

Rowen was sweating. 'How can one girl have so much energy?' Amara smiled and then walked over to Rowen. Helping him to his feet she de-transformed. 

"Had enough?"

"I've been there three times!" this got them both to laugh. During the training Amara had found out several things about her armor. Walking out into the living room she smiled as she caught sight of another one of Serena and Rei's tongue wars. 'This makes 648 since last week!' she thought. 

"Hey Amara found out anything interesting about your armor?" Sage asked.

"Yes I did. Its attacks are based on ESP so I don't have to worry much. My powers can handle it. The sword is much like my space sword so that was easy to master. The problem lies in all the other weapons I have that I can't handle. Rowen taught me how to use my bow and arrow but the others I am a little confused about. My powers run off the universe's existence so as long as the universe exists I have my power. The armor itself has quite a few capabilities. 

"It can bounce off physical attacks like hand to hand combat and Rowen's arrows. It also bounces magic attacks off as well. So attacking it physically and magically is out of the question. A couple of its other abilities are that it heals itself and the wearer. It also boasted my energy ten fold. I'm sure that the armor is indestructible. If it is I'm glad that the side of good has it."

"Rowen how did you do while sparring with her?" Ryo asked curiously.

"She kicked my ass." This made everyone laugh. 

"Now you know why she is called the undefeated sailor scout!" Mina said. Amara blushed and the other scouts just laughed at her. That is until one of the walls was blasted out. As everyone jumped up and transformed, Rowen noticed that Amara wasn't using her armor.

"Come with me Amara."

"Fuck you asshole."

"Cocky aren't we?"

"No I just know better than to listen to low life scum like you."

"Insolent bitch!" he yelled and blasted Amara with a blast of electricity. Amara winced and hugged herself slightly to keep herself from crying out in pain. When the electricity vanished Amara glared at him.

"Ow that hurt." she said sarcastically. Again she got blasted with electricity, but this time she was waiting for it. As it came racing toward her she pulled out her orb and transformed into her armor. This time the electricity harmlessly hit her. Amara started to glow and blasted a psychic attack at him. As it hit he screamed in pain and disappeared. As soon as he was gone Amara de-transformed and passed out. Rowen ran over and started to check her injuries. Sage healed her and then suggested that Rowen take her to bed. Rowen agreed and put her to bed. As he laid her down Amara opened her eyes and whispered,

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Amara I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I fell in love with you."

"So did I. Trista's back you might want to go find out what she found out."

"Okay." Walking down stairs he smiled at Trista and Kayura.

"What do you know?"

"You might want to sit down before we start."

******************************************************************

An: Sorry again for taking so long to get the chapter up. I won't take as long next time. Ja ne!


	6. Trying to turn Amara

Knowing the enemy

******************************************************************************************

"Rowen you didn't want to stay with Amara?" Trista asked slightly surprised.

"She asked to find out everything that I could about the armor and then tell her about it when she wakes up."

"Oh. Then enemy's name is Mendo Akurei. It means tricky demon. He has few minions and prefers to work alone. The only to people that knew about him were killed and even then they didn't know everything. He is only after Amara for the armor and for the fact that he loves her. If he were to get his hand on the armor then he would be able to rule the world and the only way to stop them would be for Saturn to drop her glaive. That would destroy the world. So you see our problem. His problem though is that Amara has to come to him willingly or the armor will self-destruct taking Amara and Mendo along with it.

" Now to defeat him you would have to use Amara's armor and the Inferno armor at the same time Hotaru used a Death Ribbon Revolution, or he would just come back again and again. I'm not sure Amara is ready for that though. There is one day that he can take Amara as his queen without her being willing though. The Night of Festive Mourning. This night is named because when one half of the world is mourning the other half is celebrating."

"When is this Night of Festive Mourning?" Rowen asked.

"I'm not sure it doesn't stay at one date it is always changing."

"Thanks for handing over my queen and for choosing the Night of Festive Mourning to find out about me." Mendo said coming out of the house with Amara in his arms. She was unconscious.

"Put her down!" Rowen shouted.

"No."

"Amara wake up. Amara!" Rowen was seething. Transforming without realizing it, he pulled back an arrow and took aim.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" he yelled and sent the arrow flying.

"Do you honestly think you can hit me from that distan oomph!" he muttered as the arrow flew right into his chest. Dropping Amara he floated to the ground. Rowen ran up and caught Amara with no problem. Glaring at Mendo he woke Amara up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Mendo the evil tried to kidnap you."

"And I still will. Now hand her over."

"No. What makes you think that I will do that?"

"Fine have it your way." he said and then let go of an attack that sent Rowen flying through the house and into the front yard. Blasting the others but not as far he walked over and picked Amara up again.

"Let me go you bastard." she yelled. Disappearing he laughed as the others stood up to look for Rowen. They found him half in and half out of a tree. Picking him up, Ryo limped into the house. As everyone followed they were thinking of how they were going to save Amara. 

"Put me down. What do you want from me?"  
"You to be my bride is what I want. That is all I have ever wanted. I want you to be with me forever."

"Yeah huh."

"Truly." Walking forward he pulled Amara's face up so he could see into her eyes. Closing the space in between them he kissed her gently on the lips. 'Rowen help' she thought miserably.

Rowen shot out of bed the minute he heard Amara. The others looked up startled. Ryo jumped up and laid him back down.

"Your not healthy enough to be out of bed. Now lay down."

"But Amara needs help." This got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean by Amara needs help?"

"I don't know what is happening but she asked me for help. I think that Mendo is kissing her or something." Rowen replied wincing at the pain. 

"Stay down."

"Get off of me!"

"My love just relax it won't hurt if you relax."

"Fuck you." Amara tried to get him off of her when her shirt was ripped off. Kissing her again he trailed down and began to suckle one of her breasts. Screaming for him to stop she started to thrash about. Holding her down he realized he would have to do it fast. Ripping her pants off he thrusted into her. Amara felt like she was being ripped in two.

At two in the morning everyone woke up to hear Rowen scream in pain. When they ran in expecting to see some kind of evil but there was none there, they were mystified. Looking to the occupant on the bed they realized that he was thrashing and jerking in pain. Ryo ran over and tried to calm him down. When he did finally calm down, they noticed several of his wounds had reopened. As soon as they were redressed though he woke up and climbed out of bed. 

"And just were do you think your going?" Ryo asked.

"To save Amara like she asked me to." Rowen retorted.

"Your not healthy enough."

"I know but I have to try. Trista when does this period end. The time allotted for him to take Amara as an unwilling bride when does it end?"

"When the sun rises. If she is taken by then we have twenty-four hours to get her back before it is permanent."

"Thanks." Transforming he rose up to the strata and flew off. The scouts and other Ronin Warriors transformed as well and they teleported there. Rowen was waiting. Walking in they heard Amara being asked a question.

"Do you love me?"

"Do I have to answer that question?"

"What does that mean?"

"That means that there is only one person that I could ever love and you are not him." The sound of spitting could be heard and then the sound of someone getting slapped. When they walked further they saw Amara tied to a big piece of wood. Mendo was standing in front of it and he looked pissed. Amara's face had a red mark on it and Mendo had spit on his face. Rowen smiled at the site of Mendo having a problem with Amara. Mendo spun around and shot a lightening bolt right at Rowen. Before he could move though it hit. Screaming in pain, Rowen felt all of his wounds opening up. Falling to the floor he fell unconscious.

"Rowen! Rowen wake up! Please wake up!" Amara shrieked at him. 'Please don't be dead!' she thought a little panicked. Ryo on the other hand was shocked. 'How did he know we were here?' looking around he noticed that Sage was fighting to keep his armor under control in the darkness. It would give off a little light here and there but nothing to bad. That is also when he noticed the mirror next to Mendo that had their reflections in it. Cursing he stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Amara smiled at the knowledge that her friends had come to save her.

"Let Amara go free Mendo and fight like a real man. Or demon. You have 3 hours and 49 seconds until the sun comes up. You beat us by then and I guess we have no choice but to let you keep Amara because the only I am going to stop fighting is when I'm dead."

"Same here." The others said. Sage and Hotaru were next to Rowen healing him the best that they could. Amy stepped up first and looked at Amara.

"I'll fight first. Amara I'll try to get you down."

"Be careful Amy."

"I will." Amy got ready to attack and so did Mendo. Mendo started his attack with a water attack. Amy used her Ice bubbles to freeze the attack. His attack was stopped and he growled.

"Damn you. Fine here's a fire attack."

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"My fire is going to melt your ice so what harm can it do?"

"What do you get when you melt ice Mendo? Water, and water puts out fire."

'Fuck you." True to her word, a bunch of water stopped Mendo's attack. Finally having enough he blasted a strong attack of electricity at her. Not being able to block the attack or counter it she dodged and used her bubbles to conceal her. Mendo cursed and shot out blast of electricity at her and it hit. Screaming in pain she fell to the floor unconscious. Anubis stepped in front of Amy and glared.

"My turn. You won't be able to defeat me as easily."

"Yeah that's what they all say." Anubis transformed and got ready to attack.

"Quake with fear!" he called out and quickly ensnared the demon. Mendo was surprised to say the least. He wasn't expecting Anubis to make the first move or to be able to catch him off guard. Anubis then started to mercilessly beat Mendo to a bloody pulp. After he backed down Mendo broke free and attacked just as mercilessly as Anubis had. When he backed off though Anubis was also out cold. Rei got in the way and launched a fire attack. Mendo just launched a water attack and then through her across the room.

************************************************************************************************

An: Hey there sorry for the delay. More soon.


	7. Author's note

Due to recent complications with my Internet access all stories will be on temporary hold. I will complete them when I can get back on the Internet. I am currently using the Public Library's computer to write this update. Do forgive the late notice. My Internet has been down for about a month. I will get back on and finish my stories as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding. Ja ne! Your beloved author. 


	8. Getting free and destroying the enemy

Being Freed

**************************************************************************************************************************

Amara watched in horror as her friends fell in an attempt to free her. She thought that they were finished when they didn't get up and start fighting again. Just as he was about to start trying to turn her he heard a voice.

"We're not done yet Mendo. Come back here and fight us." Turning Mendo saw the ronins and Sailors stand up and take a fighting position and get ready to attack. That is all but Rowen who was still out cold. Mendo shook his head and laughed at their pathetic efforts. That is until the silver crystal started to glow. The scouts felt their powers increasing and their uniforms change. Looking down they noticed that their uniforms resembled that of Eternal Sailor Moon's but in their own respective colors. Protruding from their backs were their wings but they were different. Amy's wings were an ice blue, Rei's was fire red, Lita's was a forest green, Mina's was sun orange, Michelle's was an ocean blue, Trista's was an ethereal garnet, Hotaru's was dark purple, and Amara looked down to notice that her wings were the purest gold. Looking down Ryo and the other ronins felt their own power increase and then felt the urge to use new attacks.

"Hey Mendo how does we look? I mean it is a new outfit and all!"

"Hey Mendo their gonna kick your ass!" Amara shouted and then laughed. Mendo cursed and launched himself at them and expected them not to be able to defend. The scouts and ronins on the other hand put up a barrier. Smirking in satisfaction they then launched a counter attack. 

"Volcanic Eruption!" Ryo yelled as a blast of molten lava flew at Mendo. Smirking in satisfaction he looked over his shoulder as Serena prepared to fire.

"Silver moonbeam strike!" Serena yelled as a silver beam flew from the crystal and hit Mendo. Amy stepped up next to attack.

"Artic Ice Storm Isolate!" As a blur of ice flew from her fingertips Amy smiled in satisfaction.

"Terror Strike!" Anubis yelled and sent a blast of energy at Mendo that has him screaming in pain.

"Mars Pure Fire Strike!" Rei shrieked at Mendo again sending him into torrents of pain.

"Diamond Mountain Blast!" Kento yelled. Mendo was in so much pain now he couldn't where the attacks were coming from.

"Lighting Rose Tornado Strike!" Lita yelled sending Mendo into more pain.

"Blinding Thunderstorm Flash!" Sage yelled with a triumphant smirk. This attack sent Mendo against the wall.

"Shocking Storm of Love!" Mina cried sending Mendo almost through the wall.

"Dark Tormenting Abyss!" Cale yelled proud of his new power.

"Neptune Pure Waters Flood!" Michelle cried sending enough water at Mendo to drown the entire Earth.

"Deadly Wave Annihilate!" Cye yelled.

"Eternal Time Void Collapse!" Trista yelled sending a wave of energy as big as the time void at him.

"Venomous Anaconda Terrorize!" Sehkment yelled and released a huge wave of energy.

"Souls of the Dead Seek and Destroy!" Hotaru yelled amazed at her new power.

"Hallucinations of Fear!" Dais yelled with venom. All of a sudden Rowen stood up and Amara freed herself.

"Galactic Windstorm Avenge!" Amara yelled highly pissed off.

"Sonic Arrow Shockwave of Vengeance!" Rowen yelled. He was also pissed off. While he had been out cold he had seen everything that Mendo had done to Amara. After the smoke cleared they saw two piles of ashes. One was the wall and the other used to be Mendo. Walking over to Amara, Rowen laid his down on her shoulder and attempted to go to sleep. Playfully pushing him off she looked up at Serena and the others.

"Thanks for rescuing me. I appreciated it."

"Your welcome." they said at the same time.

"Let's get out of here. I am in need of a cozy bed and about a million years of sleep." Amara declared and then smiled as everyone laughed.

**************************************************************************************************************************

I know that this chapter is short. Even compared to some of my very first stories. But I also wanted to explain what the attacks looked like.

Volcanic Eruption- a blast of lava is hurled at the enemy. The enemy is thrown into a state of pain, which may last for years.

Silver Moonbeam Strike- a beam of silver energy is shot from the crystal and/or the person's fingertips. The beam is made of energy so pure that sometimes it will even overpower the purity princess. 

Artic Ice Storm Strike- a blast of ice from the artic is sent hurtling towards the enemy. The enemy is then isolated in a field of ice for the rest of the fight. There is no escape from this force field.

Terror Strike- This attack is potentially dangerous. The enemy is encased in a wave of energy that for unknown reasons sends Terror through the enemy and then forces them to take the rest of the attacks. The terror has a paralyzing effect.

Mars Pure Fire Strike- This attack can _only_ be used by the purest of Martian Royalty. A pure Martian is only born once every two thousand years. The attack is a wave of fire that is so hot it can melt pure steel _and_ diamonds without a problem.

Diamond Mountain Blast- This attack is so dangerous that most attempt to stay on friendly terms with the one capable of using it. This attack has only been seen once before. It was last seen 60,000 years before this story takes place. The attack itself is composed of razor sharp diamonds and huge boulders from the strongest mountain in the world.

Lightening Rose Tornado Strike- This attack is composed of Lightening and roses swirled in a Tornado that moves at the speed of light. This attack produces so much pain that the one on the receiving end usually falters upon hearing its name. This attack is also capable of making the end of the world look like a picnic.

Blinding Thunderstorm Flash- This attack is a twin attack to Lightening Rose Tornado Strike. It creates a blinding flash of light then as the enemy is blinded a wave of thunder in the form of a storm encases the enemy in a wall of torment. When the two attacks are used at the same time the world will end.

Shocking Storm of Love- This attack is drawn from the heart. If the users desire is evil the attack will destroy them. The attack uses power from the Silver Imperial Crystal. Thus the name _Shocking_. This attack can only be used by the true and purest Venusian every 20,000 years. The attack will only allow the true ruler of Venus to use it.

Dark Tormenting Abyss- This attack is potentially dangerous to anyone who stands in the way. Evil and good alike are destroyed by this attack. The attack itself has no real connection to good or evil. The attack is made from an abyss so dark you can't even see the tip of your nose. Once in it you are surrounded by a constant tormenting bout of pain.

Neptune Pure Waters Flood- Waters from Neptune that are so pure they tend to choose their master. This water can turn the most evil heart in the world to one of the purest people in the universe. The attack was last seen at the beginning of time. 

Deadly Wave Annihilate- the water in this attack is deadly that not even pure evil can stand it. The water is a mixture from the Nether realm and the deadly waters from the planet Neptune as well as the rest of the universe. 

Eternal Time Void Collapse- This attack is dangerous due to the fact that if it is done to many times the time void _will _collapse. It produces a wave of energy that is capable of destroying time itself. The attack should be used responsibly. 

Venomous Anaconda Terrorize- The full extent of this attack is not known due to the fact that the first user has only used it once. The first user is Sehkment. The attack itself is a combination of several anacondas and the venom of all the deadly snakes in the world.

Souls of the Dead Seek and Destroy- This attack is composed by the dead souls that are constantly tormented. These souls are usually the souls of those that were murdered and sometimes even of evil and of those with power whether or not it is psychic. The attack is more dangerous and deadly than if Hotaru dropped her glaive.

Hallucinations of Fear-this attack was created by the first master of illusion. The attack is composed of energy that will get into your head and then make you see your worst fear. The illusion will not disappear until the enemy is destroyed.

Galactic Windstorm Avenge-This attack is composed of the all the winds of the universe. It is so deadly that the attack itself cannot be controlled. The attack is composed of wind that is so sharp that it cuts through solid diamonds as if it were butter. The wind is composed of good energy and bad energy. The attack itself cannot be countered.

Sonic Arrow Shockwave of Vengeance- This attack is created from the want to get vengeance for an evil deed done to one's soul mate. The attack was used once at the beginning of time. The first time it was used the attack was uncontrollable. If the attack is controlled then the person that the controlled the attack will be stronger than the Prince of Time himself and the Silver Crystal.

All of these attacks were first used at the beginning of time. Though some of them mainly the last five and the first four were created and last seen at the very beginning of time and are the strongest and most deadly. See you for the next chapter! Ja ne!


End file.
